(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to bicycle accessories. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of attaching athletic shoes to a bicycle saddle.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,227 by Trimble discloses support rails to attach a water bottle to the rear section of a bicycle saddle. The bracket of Trimble fails to accommodate or even contemplate a bracket for securing athletic shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,089 by Muderlak discloses a complex clip attachment assembly that integrates into a bicycle seat. Muderlak requires the use of a bulky receiver unit. The system of Muderlak is prone to breakage as users press upon a disengage pawl.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,308 by Bigolin discloses a quick release system to secure a bracket behind a bicycle saddle. Bigolin is not well suited for current bicycle saddles as the Bigolin system requires at least one component to be integrally and monolithically formed into the body of the saddle.
U.S. published patent application 2008012271 by Bigolin discloses a bicycle saddle for retaining a water bottle. The Bigolin system, while stylish, requires specialized moldings and saddle construction. Thus, the Bigolin system will not adapt to standard bicycle saddles.
U.S. published patent application 20110121044 by Schopf discloses a box system with latches and other means of mechanically closing the box. The Schopf system requires a rider to manipulate a latch system to gain access to stored goods, thus placing a rider at risk of crashing.
The known prior art fails to provide either means or methods of conveniently securing a pair of running shoes behind a bicycle saddle.